Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to devices operable in multiple modes of operation.
Background Art
Immersive head mounted displays have been developed to provide alternative reality experiences to a user. These alternative reality experiences occur when electronically rendered images are delivered to a user's eyes in such a way that they are perceived as real objects. Conventional head mounted displays can provide, for example, a virtual reality experience to a user for gaming, simulation training, or other purposes. In virtual reality systems, images are presented to a user's eyes solely from an electronic device without the addition of light or images from the physical environment. Other conventional head mounted displays can provide a different experience, namely, an augmented reality experience to a user. In augmented reality systems, electronically generated images are presented to a user as an augmentation to light or images from the physical environment.
While such conventional head mounted displays can perform well for their given technologies, they do not support other technologies. Thus, a virtual reality head mounted display cannot provide a virtual reality experience and vice versa. It would be desirable to have an improved device capable of providing both augmented reality and virtual reality experiences to a user.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.